1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor device and also relates to a process of forming a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known technique to form semiconductor device package requires substrate. The use of such substrate, however, is not preferable if need arises to reduce the dimension of the package.
Another known technique is to use a metal clip to receive a semiconductor chip before molding with a mold compound. This technique is disclosed in United States Pub. No. US 2001/0048116 A1, published Dec. 6, 2001.
Another known technique is to use an adhesive tape upon molding the semiconductor device with a mold compound. This technique is disclosed in JP-A H10-135271.